Normal
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam can't stand that Dean is starting to grow up and ignore him


"Where you headed Dean?" Twelve year old Sam asked, looking up from the homework he was doing lying on one of the beds in the room they share at pastor Jims house.

"Headed to the movies" Dean said, throwing on an over shirt.

"With who? Can I come?"

"Sorry, Jason is picking me up and Sherry is going to be there" Dean make a suggestive move with his eyebrows.

"Oh, maybe next time?"

"We'll see" Dean said turning and grabbing his wallet off the dresser before heading out of the room with a 'See you later' tossed over his shoulder.

Sam saw the look on Dean's face though, the one that said the next time there was going to be another excuse. For a while now Dean had been going off and doing things on his own when they would make stops at Jim's. At first he would do small things with Sam but the more time they were there, the more Dean would go off with his 'friends'. Sam tried to make friends, he really did, but he always just too strange. The weird attraction he felt towards Dean as of the past few months wasn't helping things either.

Sighing Sam finished up the work he was doing and put the books on the floor next to his bed. Grabbing his pillow he pushed his face into it and let out a frustrated noise, before turning over on his back. Watching the shadows on the ceiling from the wind chime that was hanging in the room, Sam soon found himself falling asleep.

Hours later for a moment Sam was disoriented when a thunk woke him up, until he heard a soft curse. Looking over he saw Dean bending over and picking up his books, one of which he had kicked across the floor.

"Damn it Sammy, why are your books on the floor?" Dean asked, putting them on the nightstand.

Opening his mouth to answer Sam stopped short as Dean pulled off his shirt and he saw the hickey. Snapping his mouth shut, he turned away from Dean and mumbled out an apology.

"You ok?"

"Fine, how was the movie?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"It was good, real good" Dean said and Sam could almost see him rubbing his fingers over the bruised flesh.

"Sounds like you had a good time"

"What did you do after I left?" Dean asked and there was a groan of bed springs.

"Homework then fell asleep, what else am I supposed to do around here, I don't have any friends" Sam said curtly.

"Aww Sammy don't"

"Don't what? Tell the truth? Funny that's not what I was always told" Sam said, getting out of bed and heading out the door.

He heard Dean call after him but he just slipped down the stairs and out the front door, taking off in a sprint across the lawn into the woods. Getting to one of the tree's he found with some low branches, the hopped up into it and climbed a bit up. Letting out a shaky sob, Sam wiped at his eyes and leaned against the bark of the tree. About a minute later, Sam heard his name being called and let out a scoff. Of course Dean would come after him, he was his responsibility.

"Sammy damn it where are you?" Dean called walking into the woods.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked and he saw Dean look around before looking up.

"Damn it Sam come down here"

"Why?"

"So I can talk to you"

Sam let out another scoff. "Oh I should come talk to you but last week when I needed to talk to you" Sam let that hang in the air.

Dean's eyes widened and he slightly felt like he got hit in the gut. Last week he was heading out with Amanda.. Amy..Ashley, Dean couldn't remember and Sam had said he needed to talk to him. He was running late so he told Sam they would talk later but when he had come home Sam just said he figured it out.

"Sammy please?"

"Why does it matter Dean for months now you've been going off and leaving me alone so just do that now"

"Sammy" Dean said, his voice pleading.

"Don't Sammy me" Sam said, letting out a shaky breath and climbing out of the tree, getting a few steps towards the house before Dean stopped him.

"Talk to me, please?"

"Why it's going to turn into a chick flick moment and I know how much you hate those" Sam said, pulling his arm out of Dean's grasp, but staying there.

"Sam"

"No I'm sick of pretending you aren't just trying to get away from me" Sam snapped.

"But I'm"

"Don't tell me you're not, every chance you get that I'm going to be safe you go out and leave me alone. Dean I try everywhere we go to make friends but I'm just the weird kid with the hot older brother, so I just get ignored"

Dean opened his mouth but was cut off as Sam kept going.

"You are the only person that I've always had that would listen when I had problems, but lately I don't even have that"

"Is this about last week? What happened?"

"My English teacher announced that we were going to be writing papers about our mothers since Mothers Day is right around the corner" Sam said, wiping at his eyes again. "And I told him that my mom had passed away when I was a baby, so he said ask your brother"

A frown was set on Deans face as Sam went on.

"I put it off for a while since I really didn't want to do it, but the day I go to ask you, you just blow me off. I ended up asking pastor Jim for some help and got a pretty decent paper"

"Sammy I'm sorry"

"For what? Huh? That you just blew me off"

"Yes"

"What time, since you've been doing that a lot lately. Since did you know that pastor Jim took me to go see the movie that you promised to take me to"

"He did?" Dean asked, looking hurt.

"Yea, since I waited two weeks for you to keep that promise, but hey what does it matter? I'm just your pest little brother, your words not mine"

"Sam I'm sorry ok, what do you want me to stop going out?"

"No, since it's not what you want"

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

Flushing a little Sam shook his head. "Nothing it doesn't matter"

"Sammy" Dean said again, stepping closer to him. "Tell me"

"No you already leave me alone more than I like, I don't want you to take off in the middle of the night and leave me alone"

"I know I haven't been the best big brother but I wouldn't do that"

"Yes you would" Sam said, not stepping away when Dean got closer to him again.

"Sam just" He started and gasped as Sam stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Deans.

Pulling back a few moments later, Sam took a step back, crossing his arms over his stomach. The elder Winchesters eyes were wide as he tried to get his mind to catch up with what just happened.

"You wanted to know, now you know so tell me again that you won't leave me but do NOT tell me I'm just confused"

Dean brought his hand up, running his thumb over his lip trying to make it stop tingling.

"It's wrong, you know that"

"I do know that but I can't help it"

"Neither can I"

"What?"

Sam startled as Dean pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad Sammy, but I didn't want to bring you into feeling like this" Dean rested his forehead against Sams.

"What?"

"I've been denying how romantically I've been feeling about you because I want you to have a normal life"

"I'll never have a normal life Dean" Sam said, resting his hands on Deans shoulders.

"I know, but I wanted you to have as close to normal as I could give you"

"I don't care about normal, if I can have you De"

"Sammy" Dean said in a broken whisper as he pressed their lips together.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Just an angsty little piece that you can decide where it goes from here.

I don't own a things and I'm not even sure any of this story made sense


End file.
